Not Just For Cats
by Shaggy the Cat
Summary: Yarn isn't just for cats to play with. Shuno finds this out the hard way. JohannesXOC Lemon One-shot. Rated for smut.


Shuno should have known something was up when she didn't find Johannes on the couch. Her nine-month boyfriend usually made it a habit to lounge on the couch and play with Momo until she got home after he arrived back at their apartment from his part-time job at the pet store down the street. But this time there was no Johannes. And no Momo either. The Siamese cat almost always waddled up to her when she stepped in the door, heavy belly swollen with five kittens nearly touching the ground. If she didn't show up, the cat could usually be found in the kitchen, pushing her empty food bowl around on the linoleum to let her two humans know she needed to be fed. But there was no scraping of the plastic dish on the floor. It still sat in the corner of the kitchen nearest the oven, where it was warmest.

"Johannes?" No answer. "Momo?" No answer. Shuno set her work bag in one of the kitchen chairs and went to look for them, disappointed when she couldn't find either one in the living room, laundry room, or any of the bathrooms. She finally found Momo in a closet sound asleep. Now she was suspicious. Johannes would never have shut a cat in a closet, no matter what the size. Unless if he was going to do something he didn't want the cat to see.

She stooped over and gathered up the extremely-pregnant cat in her arms before putting her in her basket in the corner of the kitchen where her food dish was. Momo hardly stirred a bit. Five little kitten fetuses that squirmed a lot were probably just as tiring as the kittens when they started getting into trouble.

"Johannes?" she called again, only to be met with silence - or as silent as it could be with cars zooming by on the street and Momo snoring. She slowly wandered the apartment, searching each one of the rooms in the hall thoroughly until she came to the closed door of the bedroom that she and Johannes shared. Of course. She turned the knob and peered in, then smirked. Johannes lay asleep on the bed in an old T-shirt and sweatpants. No wonder he hadn't heard her. She shed her light spring jacket and curled up with him, running a thin pale hand through his dark hair before kissing him. It took a moment for him to wake up but it didn't take long at all before he pinned her to the bed and started kissing her neck, taking his time as he sought out her sensitive spots and got her moaning using his lips alone. It was a tactic of his that never failed.

"Why was Momo in the closet?" She shuddered as he licked her throat and his hand started creeping up her shirt. "I didn't want her seeing anything she shouldn't see. Unfortunately, you arrived later than I expected, and I ended up falling asleep so I couldn't very well get her out, now could I?" he purred, tanned fingers gliding over the skin of her belly before he tugged her shirt up and over her head. "So you planned this?" She was met with a Chesire grin and a kiss. His fingers danced across the pale skin exposed to him as his hand moved around to her back and fiddled with the clasp of her bra. She didn't object when he unhooked it and tossed it to kingdom come, but she would have liked it if he had removed his shirt as well. Johannes lowered his head, kissing and licking at her collarbone before moving further still. He pressed his lips in the shallow valley between her breasts, then stopped.

Shuno looked at him, then cocked her head in confusion when he pulled a small ball of blue yarn out of his pocket. "What's that for?" The Chesire grin grew wider, and it dawned on her an instant later. "No, you are not tying me to the-" He cut her off by pressing his index finger to her lips. "Do you not remember what you did to me last time?" he purred. She damn well remembered. Johannes grinned. "It's time for a little payback." She sighed, defeated, then lifted her hands over her head and pressed her wrists together. He used half of the yarn to tie her hands together and the other half to bind her to the bedpost. "You do realize I'm going to avenge my sanity eventually, right? You even said last time that that was the best orgasm you'd ever had." He smirked, trailing a single finger down her throat before circling the nipple of her left breast. "True. I mostly did this because I wanted to see you tied up, though." "Asshole." "Maybe next time, okay?" She gently kicked his leg with her bare foot in a playful manner, then gasped and let out a moan as he gave her now-hardened nipple a tweak before taking it into his mouth and sucking.

One of his hands curled into her hair, and the other played with the button and zipper on her jeans, teasing her by undoing her pants as slowly as was possible. His hand slipped into the open gap and slowly started stroking her through her underwear, eliciting even more noises from the young woman at his mercy as his mouth tortured her breasts at the same time. Her pants were completely removed, as were her underpants, leaving her just as naked as he was fully clothed. A dark finger pushed its way inside her and just as slowly started pumping in and out. Already the need to let go was already unbearably painful, but she knew he wouldn't let her. She had done the same to him nearly a month ago, and she had been merciless in the sexual torture she'd given him. In hindsight she figured she deserved what she was getting now. Another finger pushed its way in and joined the first as his thumb pressed to her clitoris and slowly started rubbing it. A shriek escaped her lips before she could stop it, urging him to continue his deadly administrations. At the moment, he was like a cat playing with a wounded mouse - he wouldn't kill it, because then he wouldn't have anything to play with. He wanted to savor the feeling of her helplessness as long as he possibly could. A third finger was added and his thumb continued its slow rhythm. It was all driving her insane. "J-Jo-Johannes..." she panted, catching his attention. "P-please...untie me..." That was not what she had wanted to say, but she had to admit that her arms were exhausted.

He removed his mouth from her breast and lifted his head. "Now why would I do a crazy thing like that?" "Because my arms are about to pop out of their sockets. I promise, you can keep doing this as long as you want. I won't stop you." His golden cat-like eyes stared at her for a moment before he removed his hand from her thick tawny hair and unraveled the yarn. He kissed her chafed wrists and removed his hand from her nether regions as he removed his clothing. "I was going to stop soon anyway. It's fun watching you squirm, but I need my orgasm too, you know." Johannes positioned himself and kissed her as he pushed in. Though he could get rough sometimes during foreplay, for the most part he was pretty gentle during the act itself. Shuno thought it all had to do with that first time they'd done it, when he'd done it too quickly and too hard without realizing he had hurt her until it was all over. Her pelvis had been sore for nearly a week after that, but since then he'd tried his hardest not to lose himself and ravage her when they made love. It was the closest thing to an apology he could get, but it was good enough for her. At least he was trying.

For nearly ten minutes - she was surprised she'd held out that much longer - the only sounds that could be heard in the room were skin-on-skin contact and heavy labored breathing, with the occasional moan tossed in. At last the two of them collapsed into a sweaty heap of human on the bed, cuddling with each other. "That was the best orgasm ever," Shuno panted, nuzzling him. "Maybe we should torture each other more often." Johannes grinned his Chesire grin again and kissed her forehead. "Just remember: yarn isn't just for cats to play with, and I know how to use it."


End file.
